There are many situations, particularly in the automotive industry, where the proper operation of signals, the action of vehicle components, and even the safety of an operator are dependent upon precise timing and actuation of electrical switches. For example, reliable operation of switches which control the operation of power brakes, the energization of stop lamps, the disconnection of cruise control, and the energization of various warning and indicator lights, is critical in maintaining operator safety. When such switches are maladjusted, either during factory installation or by operator action, a hazardous condition can result. Also, even in the event that the maladjusted switch does not effect operator safety, vehicle battery failure may occur when lights such as stop lamps remain energized at all times.
The construction and proper installation of such switches, and recognition of their importance for safety and other reasons are, therefore, well understood. The nature of the automotive manufacturing business is such, however, that all components including the switches are most efficiently installed and adjusted at optimum working conditions in the factory, as the vehicle is assembled. Later handlers of the vehicle such as retail dealers frequently have neither the equipment nor the skilled personnel needed to accomplish the job as well as it can be done in the factory.
Even at the factory, however, it is preferred to have standard adjustments made rather than leaving the adjustments to the individual manual skills of the assembly line worker. For example, to adjust for appropriately timed switch actuation in the prior art, an assembly line worker installed the switch and then pulled upon the brake pedal to push in a plunger and set the position of the plunger for operation. Since the size and strength of the worker installing the switch varied, there probably resulted an over-adjustment or under-adjustment depending on the strength of the person that installed the switch.
Also, even if the prior art brake switches were installed and adjusted correctly at the factory, a vehicle operator could accidentally over-adjust the switch by hooking a foot under the brake pedal. When this occurred, the brake lights would remain on, the battery would go dead, or switch components could be damaged. The operator would then have to bring the vehicle to a dealer to readjust or replace the switch.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an automotive switch, particularly an automotive brake switch, which is self-adjusting, and which may not be inadvertently readjusted or damaged by upward movement of the brake pedal.